Fruits Basket: Prom Date?
by Madeleine Rosas
Summary: Tohru Honda Has a problem, who will she take to the spring dance? Kyo or Yuki... And Rejection is just not her thing. Fun, cute story. ENJOY! Short Length Chapters except for last PART. Secret Ending! - Completed.
1. PART ONE: The Problem

_A/N: I'm done with chapters for a while. So I just decided to make a nice short prom story of Fruits Basket. I had fun writing this. This is such a great show! Sadly this Anime had to end so quickly and I was JUST getting in to it… D:_

**Prom Date?**

**Part one: The problem**

She groaned slightly… "Awe, it's Friday already." She knocked her head on her locker. "What will I do? Just one week left." Tohru's simple teenaged mind drastically started thinking of a way to avoid her dilemma. "Awe, I can't just ignore them I live with them." She knocked her head once again…

"Miss Honda?" Yuki looked puzzled to see her so stressed. " Why are you-?"

She threw him a big grin of enthusiasm. " Yuki!" _Oh my what will he think… I look horrible… I shouldn't be acting this way I should looking happy. _Despite of everything, she giggled. "I was just thinking…"

"Of what?" He calmly asked walking up to her, reading her face. He raised a brow she looked fine didn't she?

"Oh nothing really. Hehe…"

"Well that's too bad. I had a question for you… More like a favor, you see, I was wondering-"

She tugged on her uniform nervously, noticing the time. "GEEZ look at THAT… The professor will kill me if I'm late again. Sorry Yuki." She left a confused boy like the speed of light in the middle the hallway.

"W-wait?"

"Oh… I do hope he can forgive me for ditching him like that. I just can't, I _can't_ let him ask me." She slid around the hallway, letting out a sigh of relief. "If I can just stay hidden until school releases then I can hurry home, start dinner early and go to bed. That will do it until next Friday, I suppose. I hope they can forgive me."

"Forgive who!"

Just when she thought she was safe… "Awe no."

Kyo crossed his arms. " Forgive who Tohru? Has someone hurt you?"

"No, no…"

"Just tell me the name. I'll smash em'." Kyo changed poses so quickly, it had taken her by surprise. His hand was balled so tightly into a fist, his anger pouring out uncontrollably.

"No really. Forget what I said. It's alright. Hehe, I was just rehearsing for English."

"Hm, is that all?" He frowned. "You should learn not to talk to yourself in public. People will think you are crazy if they don't already."

"_OMG SO HE HEARD EVERY WORD! He knows!"_ Her heart raced. "I didn't mean for anyone to hear. I was just-" She was breaking out a sweat now. "_Now, he will think something is wrong with me."_

"No worries. I don't care." He smiled lightly. "I do have a question though. That's if that damned rat hasn't beat me to it."

"_OH CRAP!…"_

"You wanna go to the dance with me?" His voice was suitably low when he asked and swiftly cleared his throat. "I'm too late aren't I?" He hit the wall in frustration.

"N-No your not." She sighed. "Actually, he hasn't asked me at all."

"Great, so you will? I mean if you want too."

This was not part of the plan. As useless as it was to worry about such a thing, she couldn't help it. Instead of just fixing her problem, instead she made it worse by creating her most terrifying fear, rejection to her friends. It was all her fault.

_Saki was right. "Tohru. You can't run forever. They will come for you. After that, you can't hide." _

"_You might as well call it a day and say that they like you or even love you… Yuk." Arisa laughed. _

"Oh…Right, I almost forgot. I will be right back." She beamed another one of those darling smiles before speeding off to get away from it all.

"Huh?"

* * *

Throughout that whole school day, she managed to doing something that she wouldn't never consider doing when she was in a bind , run away from her problems. How amazingly easy was it to avoid both boys for the rest of the afternoon. When it was lunch time she sat by herself and walked to her last class alone. She had to have a plan to go on by tonight since the other one didn't work well.

Yuki finished with last of his meeting with the student counsel waiting for Tohru to show her face but that never happened. He didn't think she would get herself in any harm but you could never tell with her personality.

"I won't worry."

On second thought… She would more or less chat with the bad guy on her way home. "It would help to be a bit concerned…" He quickly got his things and headed to the door. If he could get home then he could ask Tohru what he had been meaning to ask.

"Where do you think your going?"

That voice made him twitch. He turned around. "Home. Why?" Yuki frowned.

"You just seem in a rush like… you gotta do something…"

"So? Go away?"

"Nope, I have to wait for Tohru. We have to talk about next Friday." The other boy chuckled.

"Tohru? WHAT PLANS?"

* * *

"I hope I didn't make them mad." And foremost, she trusted that they both didn't think she was horrible for ditching their walk home from school. That was like their down time in which they would talk deeply about their feelings or go in detail about the school day.

She couldn't believe she ditched a time like that, to learn more about Yuki and Kyo. Imagining the awkwardness with them walking side by side and knowing that they fight over who would take Tohru to the dance almost scared her. Though the arguing wasn't all that dramatic anymore, that would be the perfect topic to get them started again.

She remembered seeing the stupid flyers that started it all. _"So who will you pick, Tohru?",_ her Friends asked, blockading her in a corner.

"_Huh…"_

_"Haha she's clueless."_

_"Your date, Tohru. Who will you pick?" Saki uttered softly._

_Tohru blushed. "Oh don't be silly I don't have one." So silly they were to think that. _

_"Uh oh… That means its going to be hectic. Let the wars begin." Arisa assured her._

_"Tohru. You can't run forever. They will come for you. After that you can't hide." _

"Well I could find another date." She wondered. That way she wouldn't have to reject them. She could just tell them that she has someone else. _Wait, that would still be rejecting…_ She sighed.

"_You might as well call it a day and say that they like you or even love you… Yuk." _

"Yah right." Reality came to her as soon as she reached home, realizing that it was quite vacant. "Shigure?" Where he had gone off to. Its not like she was trying to avoid him. Never mind that; its dinner , homework then bed. Which by the way couldn't be done in time she wanted but she began cooking reguardless.

"That does smell wonderful…" Shigure whined like the little child he was inside. She gasped. "Oh, it's just you… I thought you were gone."

"No, no… just reading. I need new ideas before my next book. But I couldn't help but pull away from it for that delightful aroma. "

"Haha, stop. It's not that great."

"If it's one thing I love, Tohru, it's the smell of a woman's cooking." He stopped as though thinking another thought through… "Or do I love the smell of women more…"

"Wha-"

"Nothing dear, don't mind me."

"I said GO AWAY…" Yuki screamed outside.

"Uh oh…"The brunette sighed, trying not to show emotion towards the boys' menaced voices. Shigure rolled his eyes laughing. "Seems they argued all the way home sounds like they _would_ do that."

"NO I WON'T AND I SAID I WAS GOING TO TAKE HER." Kyo screamed back.

"NO, I WILL."

"STOP BEING A BASTARD! YOU'RE JUST DAMN JEALOUS."

"LIKE HELL YOU ATROCIOUS CAT."


	2. PART TWO: Impress, impress…

**Part two: Impress, impress…**

It had been quiet after dinner_, finally_. Tohru locked herself in the room of course. However that didn't stop the tension from brewing. Yuki had approached her door. "Miss Honda, I'm sorry for earlier. We wouldn't want to scare you away."

She sighed silently to herself getting ready for bed. She could never be scared of them. It wasn't that at all…

"_Damn it, stop looking at me?" Inch of the orange - haired boy's anger seeped out. _

"_I wasn't." Yuki cooed._

"_Yeah you were! Look, if you are still mad about me taking her to the dance, you can get over yourself… I'm not regretting it." Just looking at him pissed him off. How could his rival be so calm?_

_Yuki eyes floated up to Kyo, sighing in irritation, "She didn't even give you an answer."_

"_Yes but when she does… I'm taking her, isn't that right Tohru?" Kyo grinned lightly which bothered Yuki a bit, he could tell._

"_W-well uhh…" She began to utter._

"_Stupid." Yuki cooed again. "She's going with me…"_

_Shigure sighed. "Boys, what's wrong with both of you taking-" _

"_NO WAY THAT'S STUPID." Both boys yelled out at the same time, eyes glared at Shigure evilly then back at each other._

"_I'M TAKING HER!" They yelled at each other again. _

"…_So, may I ask why it's so important that only one of you must take her to… this dance…?" Shigure smiled helplessly. _

"_I wanted to take her because she is a good friend… And not because someone ELSE wants too." Yuki sighed, rolling his eyes._

"_YOU TALKIN ABOUT ME YOU RAT, I'LL KILL YOU."_

"_YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!"_

"_PFFT. I wanna to take her because she's my friend too… Not because the school counsel says I gotta have a date!"_

"_HEY THAT'S NOT TRUE!"_

This what she tried to prevent. It was all her fault, and when she didn't answer Yuki, he just sighed and walked off. She couldn't talk to him with out feeling horrible.

When they argued about other things, whatever they were, it seemed to not bother her very much. But for some reason, since this argument was about her, she felt nothing but uneasiness. She wished she didn't take things to heart so easily. Maybe she wouldn't be feeling as awful as she was now.

Kyo and Yuki both had reasons to why they insisted on escorting her to the dance and both were quite stubborn on how to solve this problem. See, there wasn't many spring dances at school until this year. While walking to class, she overheard the Yuki Fan Club talking about it.

"_Mhm, it's true. Because of our prince, we have a spring dance…" Minami smiled crudely at her two followers, "He voted yes for a dance this year so he could take his dream girl…" _

"_Awh that's so sweeeeeet! Hm… He's so dreamy…" _By that time, Tohru swore one of the girls fainted after saying that.

But if that rumor was true then that meant he went through all that trouble of making a dance for nothing if she said no. But if she said yes, many girls would be unhappy because they would want him to be their date. It just wouldn't be fair to them. She would never want that.

Gosh and about poor Kyo? He protected her so much. Despite of his foul attitude he cared very much about her and occasionally was nervous when they talked. She didn't deserve someone that devoted like that. Choosing him for a date will just mean that they could talk more and be with each other… but Yuki would feel badly. Maybe Yuki would distant himself.

Tohru rolled over on her bed. "Decisions… Mom, what to do?" Her weary eyes wondered to her mom's picture, "What to do… Mom, should I even go?"

"Hm…" She mumbled, and just like that her eyelids closed as sleep sauntered over them.

* * *

The smell of burnt batter and hot maple syrup woke her senses up. She arose quickly, eyes looking suitably confused. Why was she smelling that? Last time she checked she was the one who always prepared breakfast for them. Shigure already made it clear that Yuki and Kyo were kitchen virgins, so she couldn't see why they would be making breakfast. And she's never seen Shigure, himself, fix anything before.

She also wondered why no one woke her up to fix breakfast. It was all too strange. Something didn't feel right as she got up from bed. The brunette started to panic.

"Oh no! The house is on fire!" She shouted as she started to notice smoke seeping in through her door. "OH NO!" She paced to her door to open it, when a large cloud shrouded her face. "NO NO NO! YUKI! KYO? SHIGURE!"

She fanned some of the smoke away. "I'm coming!" She coughed.

"Miss Honda?"

"Huh… Where are you?"

"What do you mean, Miss Honda, we are right here…" The smoke cleared up finally and she was taken by surprise, both boys were stand right there in front of her with breakfast in both of their of hands.

"O-oh…" She stepped back to let them in. "You made…"

"Breakfast." The orange - haired boy answered, placing his plate for her on her night stand. While the other boy kept his plate for her in his hands.

Tohru stared at the boys, baffled at why they still insisted on making her a meal. "Why? I thought I was to make breakfast when…"

"Not today, this is our appreciation to you." Kyo answered again, frowning at Yuki. "Try mine first."

"What? I'm sure she would like to try mine first…"

"That's if she likes burnt waffles, then sure she would…" Kyo scoffed.

"Yours looks worse then mine." Yuki grunted under his breath.

"Hehe, don't be silly." The brunette smiled vastly, "I would love to try both." She eyed both plates. They both looked unappetizing but Kyo and Yuki went through all of the trouble of making them so there was no need to waste food right?

"They taste great." She answered with another smile. What was so creepy about this, was how the boys stared at her, trying to read her facial expression, thinking if she really liked it or not. She was so great at hiding her feelings, that they didn't notice the hard gulp she took after finishing both. Then it was the long drink of milk she had before saying anything else.

"Yuki your waffles were great." She assured him, then looked at Kyo who frowned again, "Kyo your waffles were amazing too."

"They were pancakes…"

She grew shocked looking back down at her plate. "Oh, forgive me, pancakes yes…" They really weren't pancakes, they were too square to be a pancake but strangely, they were too ridged to be a waffle and too dark to be anything eatable, but she smiled regardless.

She saw emotionless looks on their faces and then she began freaking out. "Oh my gawd, you don't believe… do you… They were excellent you guys thank-"

"We believe you…" Yuki smiled. "Please allow me to take your plates…"

Tohru shook her head getting up. "Oh that's ok. I have to clean the dishes anyways."

"Dishes are done." Kyo uttered before grabbing a plate as well. "I did them this morning…"

She groped him by the sides, carelessly cuddling him. Not even realizing that he had already transformed. "Oh! Thank you so much, Kyo! Thank… Huh?" The plate shattered on the floor. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I forgot." How she could forget that after spending a year with them was beyond them.

"It's fine…" Kyo uttered, annoyingly as she kept on apologizing.

"Oh, I'm so stupid!"

"No your not." Yuki gave a smirk. "His guard was down… as always."

"Shut up you rat! How was I supposed to know she was gonna hug me." Kyo tried clawing at him but he was under Tohru's tight grip.

"I'm truly sorry! Um!" She apologized again, holding him up in the air like he was some cute baby kitten.

"It's ok, really… Just put me down already!"

"Right, sorry." She watched him grab his clothes and scatter out of the room.

Yuki helped her clean up the mess while Kyo kept his distance until he transformed back. But still, Tohru wondered why they made her breakfast. They never did something like that before. Was it impress her maybe?

After the mess was cleaned, Yuki vanished. She left her room, realizing how quiet it was. But Shigure resided in the kitchen, his face in book again but he pulled away to see a confused girl in the door way. "Well look who it is…" He pulled down his glasses to see Tohru more clearly. "I bet your loving your day off…" He grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know? Hm…" He smiled at her, "After dinner last night, they both convinced me to let you sleep in today, so they could fix you breakfast."

"Oh…"

* * *

"_Look at that. You two made her leave. I bet she feels awful…" Shigure sighed, putting them on a guilt trip. "You should be more careful on what you say."_

_Kyo and Yuki watched as the mood became more dull. How stupid they were. There had to be a solution to how they could take her to the dance. But they weren't going to "Both" escort her. What to do? Shigure shook his head at their immaturity. _

"_Well if you want her to only choose one of you to take her to the dance… why don't you do something nice for her."_

"_Nice?" Kyo wondered. _

"_Yeah, a word you wouldn't understand…" Yuki scoffed. _

"_That's NOT TRUE! I can be… nice."_

"_Well then. It wont be so hard. Just do things to catch her attention, it's called making a good impression… I'm sure you know that term…"_

"_Of course I do." Yuki's violet eyes flared at his cousin's sarcasm, then softened. "I'll make Miss Honda some breakfast."_

"_That's a start." Their older cousin smiled. "But why don't you try something a bit more… on your level of ability…?"_

"_WELL if your making her breakfast, then I'll breakfast too!_

"_Well… uh… I don't know if it's a good idea to let you two in the kitchen." Shigure sighed at them. Kyo and Yuki weren't even listening to him, instead they were making their own plans._

"_We'll both make breakfast, and she can tell us which one of us is better." Yuki smirked, he was aware of his ability to cook but Kyo wasn't any better._

"_DEAL!"_

"_Just don't burn my house down…" He cried to them but they had already left the kitchen._

* * *

Shigure stuck out his lower lip in an over exaggerated despair. "That's why you had breakfast in bed I suppose, how sad it was…They left me out."

"Huh…"

"Oh nothing dear, I can't blame you. This is your day off, who am I to disturb that." He breathed, rambling on as always. "I guess I will just have to go find something to eat or ask Yuki to make one of his culinary concoctions."

-Sigh- Shigure began reading his book again with one eye looking up at her.

"Shigure. If you want me to make you something I will be more then happy…"

"No, no dear. Don't mind me. I can make through to tomorrow, starving is what I did before you came and embraced us with your flamboyant presence. So no worries I can wait…" but there she was already fixing him something to eat. With in five minutes, his meal was on the table.

"OH… Tohru you shouldn't have."

"Hehe, it's no problem."

"You make this lonely soul feel wanted again." And he took her hand in his, implying to kiss it but a fist stopped him. "WAAAAH!" He whimpered as the new bump on his head throbbed. "Kyo, I didn't know you were there…"

"You dirty old perv!" Kyo shouted. "Of course I was!"

"Hehe, hey Kyo." The brunette waved lightly.

"Hi… you know Tohru, when he acts like that you should just smack him a _good one _in the face."

"Oh, I could never do that… I-"

"Acts like whuuuut?" Shigure whimpered again, "I was _only_ showing my appreciation."

"You act like an old smut!"

"Oh my, you think I'm old and smutty!" He pretended to cry and peeked out through his hands, "Oh woe is me… do you see how badly they treat me, Tohru…Hm? Tohru?"

She left them in the room to argue, which wasn't like her. "You scared her away, Shigure…"

"Well then maybe you should bring her back…" Shigure grew more serious now, putting his glasses back on and reading his book.

"What?…"

"What do you mean, _what_? She's your Tohru right? Go talk to her."

Kyo was shocked that Shigure would actually say a thing like that. He blushed but brushed it aside, balling his hand into fists. "STOP THAT! SHE'S NOT MY TOHRU!"

Shigure laughed a bit pulling away from his book again, "Ah, so she's Yuki's then?"

* * *

_A/N: Lol, excuse me for any misspelled words, I didn't edit it that much. But I did make it longer this time, hope you guys liked that. Thanks for reviews! And I'm making more I just gotta see how ima write it. XD It's kinda hard staying in character and making up quotes they would say. But thanks again for Reviews!_


	3. PART THREE: Totally Misapprehended

**Part three: **Totally Misapprehended.

The only place she could find peace was Yuki's garden but as she could see, he was standing there, back turned, in the shadow of the trees. Cleary he was thinking and wasn't paying attention to anything. Even Kyo could ambush him at this point. He stood there with a hand on his chin, " Hm…" He mumbled calmly.

It would be wrong to disturb him. She turned around to walk the other way.

"What could I make for Tohru, I wonder." He finally turned around, hearing steps in the grass. "Miss Honda…"

"Oh. I'm sorry to bother you. I didn't think you would be here." She bit her lip nervously. "Sorry again…"

"It's alright. What did you need?" His smile was warm and comforting. His loving eyes watched as she shivered nervously. He couldn't understand why she was like that, perhaps she thought that he was going to ask that question again. Yuki wouldn't do that. He felt as if he needed to do something more then just ask her to the dance. But what?

"Oh nothing. Couldn't ask for anything." She shook her head waving her arms about. "Trust me I didn't want anything from you… I-I promise."

"Of course not." He smiled again. Even if she came here for something, she wouldn't say it. Maybe she wouldn't even consider it. "You don't have to promise." He glanced up with a thought in mind, violet eyes twinkling. "Hm, I got it…"

"Yuki?"

"I'm not going to like it… but it's perfect…"

"…Uhh."

"Sorry. I'm just talking. Don't you worry about it."

"Well, do you need help with anything you're planning?"

"No, no. it's nothing." He walked passed her, grinning brightly. "See you at dinner ok?"

"…ok." At least she could have peace now. She wondered why Yuki never asked her to dance while they were alone together. Then again, Yuki was never the type to do that even if it gave him a sort of advantage. She assumed Yuki, instead of just asking her, he would do something nice.

She began walking the other way, leaving the garden. Maybe there was something else she could or help with around here. Kyo was on the roof as always, mumbling something. For some reason he never sensed her as she crept behind him to see what he was mumbling about. He was frustrated about something. He would shout in profanities before he ripped another piece of paper to shreds.

A shriveled piece of paper shrouded her face as the wind blew. She grabbed it, "…Rose's are red…?" She whispered to herself. Kyo was making poems?

"…Sunflowers… are… yellow and grass is green. I would love it if you went to the dance with me this spring?… BAHHHH!" He ripped another piece of paper. "Useless, I'm so stupid."

"No you're not…" The brunette giggled.

"WAH! DAMN IT TOHRU!" The remaining papers flew up in the air as she startled him. "Y-YOU SHOULDN'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE!"

"I'm sorry…" Tohru freaked out, eyes growing wide and brows raising. "I'm sorry, so Sorrry…! Forgive me…"

Though he didn't say anything, he watched her. Orange hair blew roughly in the wind, as ruby eyes looked away. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just came to see what you were doing…" She smiled cheerfully.

"Nothing… I was just… writing…"

"Oh, hehe… writing poems, it looks like." She waved the paper slightly in her hand.

"Uhh…" His face froze, glancing into her left hand to see she was holding a piece of the papers he angrily ripped. "FORGET IT!" He grunted, snatching it out of her hands. "Don't you have something else to do…"

"I'm sorry that I angered you. If you want. I will let you have some peace." And she turned around nervously. " Sorry again…"

He was always doing that. He didn't mean to act that way. She was just about to leave before he called her back. "No… wait…" He sighed, "…Sorry…"

"Hm?"

"It's not your fault, I don't know how to write something creative… Not like Yuki, anyways."

"So… you were writing poems?"

"…forget it, I said…"

"Hehe, alright." She gazed at the sun as it slowly sunk beneath the horizon. "But. Whatever you were doing, don't give up. I'm sure you will make it work somehow."

He looked at her with the most surprised look, like he didn't expect that to come from her. Surely she was right, that's if, he to put his mind to it. Then again, no matter how much he put his mind to it, there wasn't a good enough poem to make Tohru his date for the dance. Kyo grunted again. "Sure…"

"Dinner is soon, we better go in…" She continued to stare at the fading sun. A day nicely completed with one of her meals, it would be great. They both got off the roof, their stomach growling loudly. They skipped lunch today and how foolish of her to not make everyone something when she made Shigure's food earlier.

"Hm. I will make a good dinner tonight."

"Oh… well…" He started to stay.

"Hm?"

"Just that… Me and Yuki were planning to make dinner tonight." The orange - haired boy sighed, almost like he didn't want to do it and even less with that Yuki.

"Oh well that's quite alright. I mean thank you for all you have done. But I can make dinner that's my job." She smiled assuring him but what good did that do.

"We are making you dinner whether you like it or not!" His anger seeped out, balling his hand into a fist, "This is your day off… ok…" He gritted his teeth, suppressing more anger.

Tohru giggled. She supposed she could eat something else of Yuki and Kyo's creation tonight. It wasn't a bad thing but she was sure Shigure wouldn't like it very much. Then suddenly she felt bad. All of what the boys were doing, was all for her. Which made it even harder to choose one for a date, since she had too.

"…Everything you guys did… does it have something to do with the spring dance…?" Indeed it was obvious but she just had to hear from him. "If it is, I can choose some one without you guys doing all this." She sighed. "I just feel like I'm asking for it all."

"Stop." Kyo glared at her. "…That's all you think about. You're not asking for anything. We are doing this because we want to and Yuki would say the same thing."

"Oh so… it's not because of the spring dance…"

"Heh, well… I'M not doing it for that… I don't need to do wash dishes and make breakfast to get a girl to be my date…"

"Oh really."

"_Gah, what am I saying… She's gonna think ima idiot…" _He uttered to himself. He looked away, blushing as she blinked twice in question. "Ah, what I mean is…" He pouted, "What I'm trying to say is… I will wait."

"Huh?"

"I don't care who you choose to go to the dance with. I will wait, so just think about it… and no matter how much we seem to pressure you, still take your time."

"Oh I see." She giggled again. "Thanks Kyo." That gave her a bit of enlightenment inside. Somehow all that was going to crumble as soon as they reached inside.

"Ahahahaha…! Now _there_ she is…"

"Huh!" Tohru fell back in shock as Ayame scared her to death. The white - haired princess just popped out of no where.

"What the hell…" Kyo took a step back, eyes twitching much to the new comer. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"Now is that _anyway_ to treat a guest… _Oh my_ your manners." Aya flashed his amber eyes jokingly then took his long slender hands and ran them through his long white hair.

"Aya was so happy and couldn't wait to see Tohru… it's a great surprise right?"

"WHAT THE HELL? _NO IT'S NOT!" _Kyo yelled, crossing his arms but Aya just laughed, dancing around as he always did.

"Kyo not so loud…" Shigure covered his bleeding ears from the noise.

"It's nice to see you Ayame, how are you?" Tohru finally stood up after being knocked over by such a shock. Aya sauntered to her smiling like he always did, with his long hair flowing long behind him. He had news for her today.

"It's nice see you, my beloved Tohru. I'm well today… And I brought something with me today."

"Aya you didn't have too. But thank you…" Tohru watched as the young man pulled it out of no where, a blue dress made of partially silk and lace. The dress was long, but sleeveless. The back of it was a sensual V which would reveal much of her back. Jewels were planted randomly all over it. Just perfect for a princess.

"Oh my gawd! I couldn't take this! I just couldn't!" Tohru watched as Aya's expression began to sadden.

"Yes it is quite beautiful, Aya you must have spent a lot of time on this one…" Shigure smiled. "You could take it Tohru. It's quiet a gift, after all."

"It's gorgeous." Yuki finally commented. Kyo still pouted to why Aya was still here. He was here last week and told them that he was going to be busy with his shop; but unless someone called him then he would make the effort to come… So who called him…?

"Try it on Tohru…" Aya put his hand over his heart, drooping his head back dramatically. "…It would break my weary heart if you didn't do that at least." Behind that drama queen look was a smile.

Aww, she would never want to do that. "I suppose I could…" She smiled brightly. "Be right back…" Tohru took the dress and scampered upstairs.

"She'll keep it… I'm sure. Who can ever resist that dress… It's _ONLY_ made with the most _EXPENSIVE_ cloths and _satin_ materials… " Aya laughed, prideful at what he made for her. "Besides, what would she wear to her little date, with Yuki."

Shigure raised a brow. "Uh… _Date_…?"

"With _YUKI_?" Kyo growled.

"…Uh…" Yuki sighed. Well It wasn't a date.

"Why yes, why is that such a big deal…" Aya giggled.

"Heh, well." Shigure glanced at Kyo who was perturbed, with hands balled into fists and eyes were an amber yellow now, violently piercing into Yuki. "Em… You see…" Shigure started again but was suddenly distracted by Tohru come down the stairs.

She broke the tension, even Kyo loosened up seeing her walk down the stairs in her ocean blue dress. The jewels shined brightly as the entire dress reflected off the lights.

"Wow…" The men mumbled in awe.

"How is it? …Too dressy?" She had even dressed up her hair to confine the look.

"Of course not darling… You look dashing." Aya giggled again, "Simply a work of art… A glimpse at what true fashion is."

"I do like it. But I just can't take it…"

"Of course you can." Shigure assured her. "Aya would want you to have it."

Tension began to brewing quicker than a blink of an eye. Aya paced to the brunette, twirling her around in a circle. " Yes, it's _perrrrrrfect_." He smiled, "Don't worry darling, Yuki's suit is almost finished as well."

"…Uh…" Yuki sighed again.

Kyo growled. "_YUKI'S… SUIT_?"

Tohru raised a brow. "Yuki has a suit as well? Huh?" She had no idea what was going. Surely this dress was just a simple gift and nothing more…

"Yes… It's pointless if you two aren't matching for your date." Aya assured the group before making more preparations. "Hm lets see…"

"Well Aya…" Shigure started to say again, "Tohru hasn't exactly made up her mind to who she would like to take to their dance."

"Oh is that so…" The white - haired man breathed lightly like it was a let down.

"Yea that's right… So don't be making plans like you know what's going on!" Kyo cooed, crossing his arms angrily.

Aya giggled quietly to himself. "I'm not making plans… after all Yuki was the one that called me in the first place…"

"…WHAT?" Ruby eyes Pierced Yuki once again.


	4. PART FOUR: Yuki… or… Kyo

**Part Four: Yuki… Or …Kyo?**

Kyo ran outside. It took every nerve in his body to not take Yuki to the floor at that moment. He just didn't get it. Yuki was mad the day he decided to take matters into his own hand. Shigure thought making plans with out giving the other a chance was unfair and if they both wanted to take her, then they would have to earn her in some way.

That's what they agreed.

…And honestly Kyo couldn't beat the gift Yuki had given to Tohru. He couldn't get someone to make a satin dress made with jewels. He couldn't give her a poem that was worth reading. He pushed all thoughts aside now. Yuki must have followed him outside. And surely, there he was but he seemed bothered or possibly annoyed.

Kyo glared at his rival, ruby eyes stabbing Yuki with the most hated passion. "I'm gonna beat the hell out of ya, you know that rat boy…" He growled, showing fists and popping his knuckles. "And this time… I will die tryin."

"Don't be so stupid… you sorry excuse of a cat…" Actually he felt Kyo's pain. This was all a misunderstanding. The idea to get a dress for Tohru, actually came to him before they voted on the spring dance at school. Aya said he would make one but Yuki refused it.

That same idea came to him today in the garden when he saw Tohru standing behind him in the breeze. He went to call Aya, knowing that he wouldn't like it since Aya was a major overconfident drama queen and exaggerated a lot. But he asked Aya to go ahead and make the dress for Tohru but he never told him what it was for nor did he tell him who she was going with. Aya made those assumptions by himself.

He expected his brother there in a few days. But as he could see, Aya made it before then and brought it today. He couldn't say it was all Aya's fault. All he was doing was giving Tohru the present of her dreams. But seriously, did he really have to say all those things. Rambling on about dates and what not…

"HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING!" Kyo unzipped his jacket and tossed it behind him, " Don't you hold back either…" Sure, he would insist on fighting since that's all they ever did. His eyes watched as Yuki sighed then held up his hands as well.

"There is a difference between you and me… I should show you that right now…" Yuki cooed staring dead at Kyo. "That's if that cat brain of yours can keep up."

"Gr…damn rat!" Kyo took him by the collar but the other boy was quicker. Yuki ducked down, groping the boy's shin and tripped him effortlessly. Funny thing was, Yuki wasn't even trying and Kyo could see that. It made him even more furious.

"_Games… over…" _He whispered under his breath then very swiftly, he grabbed Yuki and actually sent him flying, inducing him to hit the ground with a thud. "Wha…" The orange - haired boy grew shocked. He actually threw Yuki instead of the other way around. How weird, Yuki was always the dominate one when they fought.

…Before he could comprehend it all, Yuki already got up and sauntered away.

"What no lip either…?" Kyo wondered.

But… No… He didn't win. Yuki didn't even want to fight, instead he was throwing in the match. It made no sense. Yuki was always harder to fight when he was that depressed. But still, even at the least bit chance Yuki had of losing, he still didn't even throw something simple as a punch.

Maybe Ayame blew the whole thing out of proportion and it wasn't Yuki's fault after all.

* * *

"Oh no… I did something… didn't I?" Tohru asked worriedly, knocking her head on the table. "How could I be so foolish…"

"You did nothing. As you know, that's how Yuki and Kyo get over things… by duking it out… that's all." Shigure tired to reassure her but she was always thinking she did something wrong.

"I know but…"

"Ah, don't worry. You will look lovely on your date…" Aya smiled, then laughed another one of his rich laughs.

"Did Yuki tell you that…" Shigure questioned as Aya smiled again cheerfully.

"I know it has to be that… He seemed a bit shady on the phone. He must have been embarrassed to tell me what the dress was for." Aya explained. "But he told me sometime ago to drop the idea. I didn't care since I already made it…"Ayame laughed handsomely about the situation then suddenly stopped after remembering something else.

"…Ah yes, but when he called me today I brought it here right away."

"Heh, well it seems you have started quite a disturbance since you did." Shigure chuckled softly. He wasn't so surprised since everything Ayame did caused a disturbance.

"Actually, Shigure is right. I don't know who I will take to the dance. I don't know if I will even go… Everything that has happened so far was because of me. I don't think I'm worth the argument. Heh, I guess I will tell Yuki and Kyo that I won't be going." But Tohru never got that chance.

Ayame left, and she ended up making dinner in which the boys never came home for. It was getting late and Shigure told Tohru to sleep. He even waited up as well but Yuki and Kyo still never came home. It was perfectly fine for Kyo to disappear but for Yuki to was really strange.

He was sure nothing bad happened to them. They could probably take out a pack of wolves by themselves. But still, where they did run off to?

* * *

Morning shinned on the house and still no Yuki and Kyo.

"…_I hope they are alright…"_

"…_It's not like them to leave without saying anything…"_ Thoughts buzzed back and forth. Tohru bit her lip nervously as she sat the table in a seldom break down.

Shigure sat on the opposite end of the table, this time writing a script but his eyes finally looked up, hearing her talk to herself.

"…Hm." Suddenly Tohru sighed as she nervously stared at her thumbs. So weird. She couldn't sleep last night knowing that both boys were gone. One thing she remembered from yesterday was Kyo stumping off and Yuki following. Seriously was it something she did? Or was it the dress Yuki had Ayame make for her?

"Is everything alright?…" Honestly how could Shigure ask that. She was worried sick about Kyo and Yuki and yet he still remained calm. Even now that he could tell something was wrong her, she still denied it.

"HUH ME?" Tohru blushed out of nervousness, perhaps Shigure heard her rambling.

He giggled softly to himself, pulling his glasses down a bit. "Yes you."

"Heh, I'm fine. I just hope Kyo and Yuki aren't late for school." Those words weren't like her but Shigure shrugged them off and sunk back into his writing.

"I'm sure they are fully aware that school is today." He assured her.

"Yeah…"

"Well if they don't, you will just have to walk to school by yourself." He looked up again. Then his eyes smiled at her which gave her enlightenment. "Haha…Or I could walk you to school." He said that in almost a sweet perverted way. Shigure flirting with her again. Eh, it was just plain wrong but it was always a good laugh.

"Don't worry…" She finally got up to grab her books. "You don't have to do that. I don't mind walking by myself."

"No I insist." He became a lot serious now. "I could use a walk anyway." And with that said, they with both walked out onto the porch. It was a such a pretty morning. The trees were swaying calmly as the wind blew through them. The grass glistened with crystal water droplets, and the ground shook beneath them. Which wasn't weird to neither of them.

"A nice day so far huh?" Shigure asked the brunette before he noticed the giant crater in the dirt. "Eh… I see Kyo lost another fight before they both disappeared."

"Oh…" That's when she noticed it too. "Kyo made that?" That boy was a stone from how he took so much damage like that.

"Yeah I'm a bit sure. I'm just grateful it wasn't my house Yuki smashed Kyo into."

"Hehe, of course."

"Shall we go then?" They both walked along the path, occasionally searching for the two boys. Generally there was nothing out of the ordinary. No one walked the path that lead up to Shigure's house except them. The only foot prints on this path was rodents and theirs which that let him know that Yuki and Kyo didn't take this way at all.

It was too late to go venturing out to the other paths. "If, Kyo and Yuki don't make it on time… can you tell them that I won't be going to the spring dance."

"Hm, completely silly."

"Huh?"

"I mean that's silly that you let two boys control how you feel… even allowing them to ruin your fun."

"Well I can't choose. Kyo and Yuki are sweet people and are my friends. It would be wrong… to just choose one."

"They will be your friends, no matter who you choose to go to the dance with."

"I know but…"

"Maybe you should choose someone else… other than Kyo and Yuki."

"Like who…?" She stared at him with wide, confused eyes. "I don't know of anyone else. Besides I would be too embarrassed to ask anyone else."

"Guess you're going to have to step out of your comfort zone and see who's out there. But even that way you wouldn't have let one down for the other… you see?"

"Hm, I guess…"

The ground began to pulsate more underneath them. That made them both stop. "What on earth…" Shigure whipped around, staring at the ground. The gravel and clomps of dirt began to dance lightly off the path.

Was it coming from behind them?

"HUH?" Tohru fretfully bit her lip, as her hands rushed to cover her face. "W-what was that… a landslide or something?"

"I don't know…" The sound was louder and closer to them now. They were sounds of footsteps, yes that's it. Now they could actually see dust gust up in the air like a sandstorm and silhouettes of two people coming for them.

"Heh…Tohru…?"

"Y-yes…" The girl continued to cover her face, frightened but dropped her hands when she felt a nudge from Shigure.

"Look… I think you have the chance to tell them now."

They were running a fast as they could, Yuki and Kyo…

"They must of arrived right after we left. It would explain their school uniforms."

"Yea…" But honestly, could she really tell them that she was going to find another date. No, she couldn't. There's no way. All the sweet things they did for her, she would never let them down like that. But telling them that she wasn't going, honestly, didn't seem right either. _"I can't do it… I just can't tell them…"_ She wouldn't be able to hide for long. It was just four days left.

The two boys caught up with them, huffing.

"Where have you two been?" Shigure asked them. He didn't expect answer right away but Kyo frowned crossing his arms. "What does it matter… we came back before school started… Didn't we?"

"Hm, so you mean to tell me you two actually talked over your problem?"

"WHAT? NO WAY!" They both yelled. "I WOULDN'T TALK TO HIM IF HE WAS THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH!"

Something did happen but Tohru was sure that they would probably never tell her. She was sure whatever it was they had to figure out, it was for the better. It was a relief to see them both and still arguing as always. She felt a smile creep up and it truly felt good. Since yesterday she hasn't been able to smile.

"OH SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT! I TOLD YOU SHE'S GOING WITH ME!"

"_Oh no… not this again…"_ Where was a shell to hide in when she needed it.

"GAH! HERE YOU GO AGAIN! I TOLD YOU SHE'S GOING WITH ME! YOU RIDICULOUS CAT!"

"LIAR! NO SHE ISN'T!"

"YES SHE'S IS!"

"TOHRU!" Kyo growled out of anger as Tohru winced at the screeching of his voice. "Tell this rat boy that you're going with me…"

"Well Actually-" She started to say.

"That's not fair…" Yuki interrupted her, "…don't yell at her like that… That's why she's going with me. Right Miss Honda?"

"Um…"

Kyo's ruby eyes flared a deadly bright red. "UGH! I CANT TAKE THIS IS ANYMORE! TOHRU CHOOSE NOW! ME OR HIM!"

All was silent to hear her words. "Uhh…" She froze, speechless. It was obvious that Kyo was angry but she had never seen this before and even Yuki too. Guess he really wanted to know who she would choose as well.

"Just tell them…" Shigure sighed. "It's ok…"

It wasn't ok. She couldn't tell them that she was finding someone else or that she wasn't going. To cry sounded very good right now but she held it all in. She needed to stay calm and think. Trying to give them an answer with out thinking wasn't going to be fair for them and for her. _"Hm… Okay." _she uttered to herself.

She stared at Yuki then at Kyo. Both boys anticipated, watching her. She could feel their eyes stab at her. Why was it so hard to choose?

"I-I choose… Uhh…"

* * *

_A/N: So who do you choose? You can vote on my profile: www. fanfiction. net /~madeleinerosa_

_(DON'T forget to take out spaces please. : D)_

_Btw, thanks for all the reviews guys. It makes me happy to see that you all enjoy it!_


	5. PART FIVE: Up, Down… Turnaround

**Part five : Up, Down… Turnaround.**

"Hey Orange Top." Arisa cooed. As the boy looked at her, she glared evilly at him.

"What! Not you again Yankee. Get lost." Kyo scoffed walking away from her, but she quickly blocked his way, abruptly standing in his face. "What do you want?…" He sighed.

And she sighed right back at him. "I got a question." The blonde answered.

"Sure and if I answer will you go away!" Kyo shot his hands up in the air, shooing her away.

"Oh shut the hell up, it's a simple question! S-so …answer it …o-ok!"

"FINE WHAT IS IT!"

Arisa sighed again, as sweat rolled down her face and she tugged on her skirt then twiddled her thumbs. All these nervous characteristics she possessed weren't like her but Kyo failed to noticed.

"Well?" He asked urgently, like he had some where to go.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Huh?"

"…Will you …go to the dance with me…Yes? Or no…"

"Eh why?" Kyo blinked twice at her though he could only see one eye through her bangs, it was then, that he could she was nervous. "Are you out of your mind? You know who you're asking right? Me?"

"I know."

…No she wasn't nervous. More like she didn't wanna do it but she made herself regardless. "Eh." Kyo shook his head. "Stop fooling around Yankee! You know damn well you don't want to go to that _stupid spring _dance with me go ask Yuki or something…" He suddenly began to blush lightly which wasn't like him either.

"Damn right I don't. But Hana is asking Yuki."

"HUH?" He paused, thinking what the hell was wrong with them. _Saki_ and _Yuki_? _Him_ and _Arisa? _He supposed it didn't matter. Tohru wasn't going with him, so it seemed. But he sure as hell didn't want to go with this blonde. Guess he had no choice if he was going to this stupid dance. "Fine."

"What?"

"I said yeah. I will go with you. You happy?"

Arisa blinked at him distantly, "Y-you sure?"

"What does it matter…" And Kyo grunted as he walked off, leaving her in the hallway.

* * *

"Yuki." Saki finally called to him and he gracefully gave her a smile in which she didn't give back. "I have a question for you…" She asked coolly.

"Oh hey, Miss Hanajima. Nice to see you?" Actually this was the third time he saw her and by this time, he could of sworn that the Goth was stalking him but it was now that she started to say something to him. She was weird, very… weird. "What can I do for you today?"

"Um will you go to the dance with me?"

"Heh… Well…" He smiled for like five minutes, frightened. He wasn't good at excuses like Kyo was. And he wasn't that good of a liar, but its not like _that _would of helped him in this situation. Saki was a psychic for freak sake! "Well." He smiled again, she didn't even say anything back, just stared at the poor boy.

"Well…" He said again, "And no one … else will go with you?" He hoped that didn't sound too crude.

"Well. Arisa is going with Kyo." Her bored eyes stared at the floor, then she sighed. "But I… understand. Seems that you're the prince. The girls were right, you don't like to get close to anyone… how could I ever think that I had a chance… Oh well." She put her hand over forehead, turning around. "…excuse me. I think I'm going to cry."

"_Miss Hanajima with me?" _He thought. _"Kyo with Miss Uotani?" _And he couldn't understand for the life of him, how that was going to work. "Oh no Miss Hanajima…" He stopped her as she proceeded to fake cry, but he fell for it. "I will go with you. Don't cry. Eh, don't worry. I don't have a date so it's fine."

Her eyes told him nothing as she faced him again. "Oh…Thank you Yuki Sohma." And she turned around walking the other way.

"_Blah…"_ He shivered, she was creepy but he had no choice he already said yes. "Guess it doesn't matter now." He sighed, sauntering in the opposite direction.

Still the boys had no idea. It all part of the plan…

"_Slooow dooown Tohru. Speak to where we can understand you."_

_Pretty ridiculous on how she was trying to explain to her friends but she kept choking over her words. She was trying to tell them that she ran the whole way to school and she was very tired after Kyo and Yuki tried running after her. _

_But all that came out of her mouth was, "I-I-I-I ran …allthewayhereand yukiandkyo ranafter me!" -HUFF- "Idontknowwhotopick! Idontknowwhotopick!"_

"_Calm down…Tohru. It's ok." Hana patted the frightened brunette on her back. "They ran after you?"_

_Arisa raised a brow. "You mean you understood that?" _

"_Yes. She ran from Yuki's house to school because they chased her." Saki nodded slowly. _

"_Kyo and Yuki did…? But why?" The blonde wondered._

"_Idontknowwhotopick! Idontknowwhotopick!" -HUFF- HUFF-_

"_Um…?"_

"_She doesn't know who to pick for the dance. They must have been tormenting her all weekend." The Goth assumed. _

"_Water… Water… So… Tired…" Tohru finally took a breather and calmed down. Now her friends must of thought she was crazy. Even if they did, they still continued to comfort her and hand her water by the gallon till she could find the will to talk again._

"_Those boys…" Grunted Arisa, "You want me to mess them up for you?"_

"_No… It's fine."_

"_So what happened?"_

"_Nothing. Never mind." Tohru smiled cheerfully. "I just cant have them worrying about me. All this is my fault because of what I said…" She thought to herself sighing, now that her heart rate and breathing was back to normal, she could think clearly._

"_Don't worry about me." Tohru assured them. "And I hope Kyo and Yuki aren't mad at me either." She accidentally said out loud. _

_Arisa raised brow. "Why… would they be mad?" Then she crossed her arms. "Are you sure, you don't want me to hurt them for you?"_

"_Uh nothing. " The brunette began to sweat. "Nothing at all. Well, have to go to class! See ya you guys at lunch!" And before they knew it she was gone. _

"_Hm, something is going on here…" Arisa looked at the other girl with her hands crossed in concern. _

"_Indeed you're right." Saki nodded at the blonde. "Our dear Tohru is stressed. I think we should help out a bit."_

"…_How?"_

* * *

"What will I do?" Tohru watched as the clock began to tick faster. "I feel like this is all my fault." The brunette began walking home. Some how she managed to avoid everyone today. Even the boy of her choice for the dance. "Awh." The brunette smacked her forehead. "Why did I say that. I'm so stupid."

"Tohru…" Saki smiled and Arisa behind her.

"Oh. Hi guys, what's up?"

"Should we tell her." Arisa sighed. The things she did for Tohru. That was put over the top.

"We shall." Saki smiled. "You don't have to worry about Yuki and Kyo asking you to the spring dance anymore."

The brunette grew shocked. "I don't?"

"Nope. They are going with us." Arisa died little inside. _No really_. She did. "So don't worry about it ok?"

Surely the only reason why they did that, was because so she was stressed about Kyo and Yuki pressuring her. Yes, that had to be it. What great friends she had, she smiled at them wanting to cry but she suppressed it. "Well that's kind of you…"

"We just want you to be happy." The girls smiled.

"But… I don't think Yuki and Kyo will be happy with me, knowing what I said." Tohru stared at the ground as her friends walked by her side.

"What do you mean? You have already chosen someone…?" Arisa questions before stopping Tohru from walking farther.

"I did." Tohru slowly admitted.

"So who did you pick?…"

Tohru sighed, remembering this morning. It was when Shigure offered to walk her to school and she had no idea of the drama that had yet to sprout in front of her.

"_UGH! I CANT TAKE THIS IS ANYMORE! TOHRU CHOOSE NOW! ME OR HIM!" _

"_Uhh…" _

"_Just tell them…" Shigure sighed. _

"_I-I choose… Uhh… M-Momiji!"_

* * *

_Lol. Thanks for the votes guys. How you enjoy Part five? Review, flame me... whatever you like. But I think this had a nice twist right? If you agree, Review :D _


	6. AN, Please Read

_A/N: Haha, there is one more part to this fanfic. Yes I know, this is sad but I had fun doing this fic and real soon, I will be doing another one. I have a fics called **Picture Day Reaction**, and **Kyo's Wish** Both short and interesting. Check them out on my profile if you like. Also one more thing, there's nothing to fear, **Prom Date** is a Kyo and Tohru fic so it will prevail somehow. No worries ok? I hoped you liked the twist, reguardless, in Part 5. But do not be alarmed, it all works out in the end but still if you would like to flame me for doing this go ahead. Hehe... Okies guys see you in a week or so. YAY! :D_


	7. PART SIX: Only One

Part six: Only one

"_Make a pretty dress… one not too dressy but not too casual."_

"_Ah, like an unadorned bridesmaid? Or like a bright spring dress? …Or maybe something like a simple prom type thing… Oh there's so many styles. You have to be specific!" _

"_Yeh… sure I guess like a prom type thing…"_

"_OH! I have just the idea!"_

Boy, wasn't that a big mistake, having Aya make Tohru that dress. That probably what started this whole dilemma. He thought he was doing something nice… and now, Tohru must of felt like she was getting pressured by him.

"_Gah… how foolish of me." _Yuki thought, dreading the fact that he was now going to the dance with Tohru's friend. And it had to be the creepy one. _Sheesh…_

But there was a bright side, at least Tohru was happy. Right?

…_Wrong…?_

* * *

"You wanted to go with me?" Momiji asked loudly, jumping up and down childishly. "OH BOY!"

"Heh yeah." Tohru sighed. "I do." She tried her hardest to make herself look normal and not sad like she was yesterday.

"What about Yuki and Kyo?" the blonde asked, blankly.

"Oh well, they have dates." She simply answered, pulling her mouth into a knowing grin. "So yeah."

Momiji smiled, feeling honored. "That's funny, I was sure that they would ask you, first." he assured her, giggling. "That's just weird…"

"Heh. Yeah _weird_…" She replied softly. Going with Momiji wasn't so bad. After all, she did like him and they were great friends and she was sure they would have fun. There was never a dull moment with little Momo.

"However, I'm sorry Tohru." The boy's expression changed so quickly, the brunette wasn't sure what was going on. He ruffled his bleach blonde hair and sighed.

"Oh don't be sorry, it's ok." And she smiled, carefree. "We will see them there."

"Well that's just it. I'm very happy that you wanted me to be your date, but unfortunately I have one as well." he admitted, sadly.

"Oh… Y-you do?" her eyes widened, feeling like crap all over again. "Who is she?"

A pale fragile girl, a foot shorter than Momiji, approached them as Momiji started to sneeze. "Gesundheit! Momeeji…" She bowed with a loving grin, noticing Tohru.

"Danke." Momiji bowed back. "Tohru this is… my date, Margit. She's the exchange student from Germany. She loves candy like me! Hehe, isn't she great." And she was, very pretty with dark green eyes and long bleach blonde hair, like Momiji's, that made gentle curls on her shoulders.

"She says, I remind of her of her favorite animal." Momiji commented proudly.

"You're getting better." Margit smiled, referring to the boy's response in German. "OOH! You're so cuute!"

"…I am? Do you really think so!" Momiji mused lightly.

"Ja, Momeeji, like a bun- bun." She giggled, holding on to Momiji's arm and popping a lollipop into her mouth. "I love bunnies!" _Yup they were a perfect match._

Dateless, Tohru left the two love birds on the roof to promenaded the halls until lunch was over. Finally she circled back to her locker in which no one was there, surprisingly. Usually Yuki or Kyo waited for her so they could walk to their next class.

Not today.

They were probably all mad at her for making a terrible decision. They didn't even talk to her last night even when she made the efforts of making their dinner. It was ok though, it's not like she expecting very much. Well, she did go to her room after she made them dinner and no one came to see how she was except Shigure.

Momiji having a date? Yeah, she should of seen that one coming. But either way, that's not who she wanted to go with. Before she decided to blurt out the name Momiji, there was someone else she had in mind. Come to think of it, her mind was made up the day she found out about the dance.

The thing was, she didn't wanted to reject the other.

"_Poopie…"_ She sighed, thumping her forehead with the palm of her hand. "…Why did I do that?" The thought was beyond her imagination. After today… just two more days left till the spring dance.

_Blah._

So what now? Should she just walk home by herself? Or find the others?

"Miss Honda, wait for me!"

"Yuki?"

"Miss Honda, I have something to tell you." Yuki frowned, more to himself then at her, however she did get the look and grew nervous.

"…Yes…"

"I wanted to tell you sorry, and when I say sorry, I'm speaking for Kyo as well…"

Yuki paused, gluing his violet eyes to the ground as they walked. "I mean for pressuring you to be our dates. It was very wrong for us to do that." he patiently explained.

"And also, I couldn't talk to you last night because I was ashamed." When walking to school, this morning Yuki said nothing that time too, even as their shoulders brushed together.

"Oh no… it's my fault. If I wasn't so scared to choose either of you… I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Nonsense, Miss Honda. You're free to chose whoever you want." He smiled lightly, as still a hint of sadness was behind it. "And you did."

"What?" the brunette wondered, realizing what he meant. "No… Momiji has a date… I talked to him earlier today."

"He does?" Yuki's eyes widened. Momiji was the last person he thought who would already have a date for the dance. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, so I will be going alone I guess." She quickly smiled as they headed home. "It's not so bad, it's not even that big of a deal, we can still all hang out at the dance, right?"

"Right." Yuki frowned again. If he knew all this then he would of told Hana no. Then again, Hana had begged him. He couldn't say no to that. "If you want… we can dance on a song together." Even though he couldn't dance worth crap.

"Yes that would be nice Yuki, thank you." She still didn't seem very enlightened by it. Something else bothered her and the other boy knew it.

Yuki sighed. "We can all dance on a song together so no one gets left out."

"Yeah that's true."

No one was home except Kyo who didn't even go to school in the first place. The boy had a fever so Shigure told him to stay home. And where was Shigure? Who knows…

Kyo stayed in the kitchen looking through stupid magazines. He never noticed anyone coming in until he heard books and bags drop on the table.

He glanced up.

Yuki was no where but he could see a silhouette of Tohru just behind the kitchen door. Then the door slid open.

"Hey Kyo."

"Hi."

"How's that fever, shouldn't you be in bed?" the brunette smiled lightly.

"I'm good don't worry about me." he growled.

For some weird reason, she felt her heart racing. And there was so many things she wanted to say but there was no way she could. Not with his him frowning like he was mad at the world. Of course he was always like that but there was something about him. Something that was a little off…

"…Did that rat tell you…" he wondered, "You know about…."

"He said that you guys were sorry. But I told him that it wasn't you guy's fault."

"Eh, yea it was…" the orange - haired boy sighed, remembering how he yelled at her to choose a date. That was so wrong of him. He could see why she would pick that rabbit over them. He admitted, he was pretty damn rude to her even after he told her to take her time. He was so stupid…

"You remember when you came up on the roof that Sunday and you asked what I was doing?" He questioned her randomly.

Tohru blinked. "Yeah. Why?"

Under his magazine he pulled out a sheet of paper, sighing he gave it to her. It was a clean sheet but it had it's eraser marks which told her that he revised just before she got home. "It's a bit too late now. I know you got a date now. But I don't want it… you can throw it away if you like."

She couldn't believe it.

_Tohru,_

_I started this out as a poem, eh that didn't go too well. I'm not good at many things and I had no freaking clue why I thought I could write a poem for you. I don't even how I would start it. Maybe how nice of a person you are and how much peace you bring to this house. Maybe your looks? I don't know… _

_Scratch that!_

_Never mind… It wouldn't be a good poem and even Yuki got you something better then I could ever give you. Ok now I'm just rambling._

…_But I guess I could just get to the point now._

_Even if you chose that rat boy, I don't care. He obviously wants to go with you, I can't say more then me but it's your choice. I will still be your friend no matter what. And really, in the end, this is just a stupid letter. But just for the hell of it…_

_Tohru will you go to the dance with me?_

"Oh my…" she began to cry… "Kyo… thank-" Kyo was gone. She didn't even hear the boy leave the kitchen. But now she was drenched in her own tears. Kyo was the guy she wanted but she couldn't possibly change it now. Kyo was going with Uo. "Kyo…" she mumbled again but to herself. _"Of course I would go to the dance with you…"_

Would she say… those words again?

…probably never again…

* * *

_AN: I decided to continue this fic a little longer. So that means one more Part is coming next. I just couldn't help it. I love this story and I had fun writing it. So I repeat, there is one more Part and then fic is done :D _

_And sorry for any misspelled words. _

_Thanks for reviews and such. And a special thank you to 14AmyChan for giving me an OC idea (if not, I would of been stomped forever! :D)_


	8. PART SEVEN: Tohru, I love you too

_AN: From last PART you read, it was two days since the dance. Now there is only ONE day left. Yeah I skipped a day. I kinda explained it even thought it's self explanatory. Then it skips to the present day of the spring dance. (hope that ain't confusin' HEEEEEEE!) This is the __**longest **__PART there is so hold on to your seats!_

_And incase you didn't know, (which you didn't.) I died trying to write this… only because if you really think about it, you could probably see Yuki and Kyo doing some of the questionable actions I list in this PART. I find it to be funny and the best PART there is in this fanfic. Also this PART ends with what happened in the manga. See if you can guess. (Not exactly OK? But something does happen. It's more like a cliffy. That won't be explained. Sorry) _

_Lol …Please review it if you like. After all, this is the last Part of my fanfic. I would love to know how you guys liked it over all._

* * *

**Part seven:** Tohru, I love you too : _**The Surprise Ending.**_

The two days ran through like water. Tohru didn't talk to Kyo after that letter he gave to her. She wanted to but couldn't find the will. He never uttered a word to her either. She didn't know why.

…Perhaps resentment or sadness?

…The night was silent and the spring dance _was _tomorrow evening…

Strangely, it was Kyo coming outside to see how the brunette was for the first time, and not vise versa. When he cleared his throat, she turned around in shock. Her eyes softened seeing the boy, and then she turned back around, looking out into the forest.

"Kyo… I… um…"

"Don't say anything…" He ordered, sitting down next to her on the porch. He sighed lightly remembering the letter he gave her a day ago. "Forget what you read… It was stupid for me to give you that dumb letter the other day."

Tohru sighed, _how did he know_, that's what she wanted to talk to him about. She remained quiet, listening for him to speak again.

"I guess, I thought I could change your mind, last minute." Orange - haired boy admitted, sighing at how retarded that sounded.

"Kyo, I…" Tohru started to say again.

"…It was selfish of me. I'm a damn fool and I see why you picked Momiji." He quickly added.

"Kyo, I'm not going with Momiji."

"You aren't?" He frowned, turning away. _Then, why the hell did I say yes to that dumb Yankee? _He thought, rumbled lightly.

"No. I'm not, he already has a date." She smiled lightly, letting him know it wasn't a big deal but he must of not understood.

"How come? Did he hurt you…" Kyo turned around in a jolt with angry fists. "I will kill that damn rabbit…"

"No it's fine. It was me who didn't think to ask him before choosing. But everything is fine now, I can go by myself."

"That's stupid." Kyo suppressed his fury as he relaxed his hands. "…Someone like you shouldn't go to a place like that alone."

"Hehe, Kyo." She giggled. "I don't mind. We can all have fun together." But she did mind. It was so bothering to her that she turned her face in shame. She could never be close to him like she wanted to. This was her chance to and it was so awkward.

"Trust… me… Tomorrow will be fun, and really exciting." She lied, grinning in the darkness.

"No it won't. I have to dance with that damn Yankee." Kyo crossed his arms, grunting. "…I don't even know how to dance."

"Seriously?" Tohru giggled again, standing up as her long brunette hair drifted behind her. "I can teach you."

"WHAT?" His eyes widened, "You know how to dance?"

"Well kinda, I know how to… ballroom dance… I can show you…"

He put his hands in front of him as if he surrendered but instead he shook his head. "Naw, I'm good, I don't want to learn how to dance… It's dumb." He scoffed, blushing.

Tohru smiled, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, if Yuki can do it, then so can you."

"…You taught that damn rat how to dance?" He quickly asked with curiosity, a hint of anger behind his question. She provided him with her hands and he groped them, getting up. "Um… well kinda, but he still needs some work, though." Tohru answered.

With that said, "Fine! I'll do it…" The orange - haired boy exclaimed. "…That rat boy isn't going to beat me in nothin' no way nuhuh! Never!"

Tohru laughed.

"Just don't tell anyone!"

"Okay, no worries…"

And that was that.

They stayed up the whole night, dancing under the moonlight, Kyo occasionally stepping on Tohru's toes in which she didn't mind at all. Listening to Tohru made him feel more comfortable, and more confident about going to the dance. Though, he was positive that he would sit there the whole time and sulk.

But dancing with her now was enough to keep him happy for a lifetime. He had never felt this way before, nor had he ever danced with a girl before. It was nerve - racking but gave him and elegant feeling at the same time.

They softly swayed back and fourth, their feet touching the ground lightly. "Just think…2,3,4. When you dance, listen to the beat before moving. That's what helps me when I start to dance. " Tohru guided him forward then backwards. "…Then…1,2,3,4, you get it?"

"I think so…" He truly enjoyed it, as they cautiously kept their bodies distant so he wouldn't transform. It would be something that would certainly tick him off and ruin the mood.

She gave him a knowing nod. "See, it's easy."

"Sure…" It was _easy _for her to say.

…But as they kept their distance, he didn't transform not one time but he cravingly wanted to hug her. It crushed him that he couldn't. He grew tired of wanting to be close to her, only because he knew the curse could never be broken.

Or maybe it could, but he had no clue how to break it. "…I will find a way… cus I lo…"

"Hm?" The brunette stopped, blinking at him in curiosity. "You said something?"

Kyo violently let go her hands, blushing. He didn't realize how loud he was thinking. "Um. Nothing…" He lied turning around. That was close. "I … have to go."

"…Where are you going?" She began to ask, with brows raised.

"Eh. It's late… I'm going to bed." He planted his hands in his pocket walking to the door. "Night and thanks anyways…" He merited, referring to his dance lesson, with a blank facial expression. He wouldn't tell her anything other than that.

It was a good thing that he caught himself.

She watched him walk away, she wanted to tell him how she felt, that she enjoyed him and wanted to go to the dance with him tomorrow but before she could say his name, the boy was out of sight. Maybe nothing was going to change. No special surprises, no alternate endings…

nothing…

Maybe that's the way it… should …be…

* * *

"Today is going to suck." Kyo growled, sitting at the dinning table and messing with his tie. "This damn thing is choking me…"

"First of all, it's called a tie and you're wearing it for one night. Just try and enjoy yourself." Shigure sighed, his nose in his writing. "Since Tohru is going alone, maybe you and Yuki can keep her company."

"She said she was fine…"

"…Come now, Kyo. You don't think she really is fine, do you?"

"What do you care?" Kyo murmured, still annoyed with his tie. Shigure looked up finally, pulling down his reading glasses.

"I care about her, just as much as _you_ do… And I happen to know that you _care _…a lot." Shigure's face lowered, reading much truth in Kyo's expression.

"Ahhh." Kyo blinked, then turned around embarrassed. "Who asked you anyways?"

Shigure smiled, slipping back in to his writing, answering him with a simple, "_You_ did…"

"Damn you. Shut up."

"Well, don't you look _suped - up_…" Arisa mocked Kyo, boldly walking in the house with Hana. "Never knew that the orange top could have such good taste." Yes, Kyo was wearing a dark suit. It matched perfectly with her dress. Thank goodness it wasn't intentionally.

"And Yuki looks nice as well." Hana commented, as Yuki finally came in to see what the commotion was about. Hana stared at him in a blank daze which creeped him out and he turned the other way.

"Thanks." Yuki sighed, nervously.

"Don't you guys know how to knock before coming in someone's house?" Kyo tugged at his collar while Yuki stood still.

"Sorry, the door was open so we decided to come in…" Hana admitted.

Arisa frowned at Kyo. "…We assumed it didn't matter since you would be expecting us…" She added, sighing.

"…_Yeah, unfortunately…" _Kyo mumbled quietly, blasting her to the monkeys.

"Tohru should be down in a minute," Shigure assured them. "She's still upstairs getting ready."

"…Meh I won't worry about him." Tohru thought in her room and slipping on the blue dress Aya made for her. "…I won't worry and I cant… Just can't." She mumbled again. Why couldn't she worry? Because Kyo seemed fine with the outcome of not being her date.

If she let him see how unhappy she was then it would ruin the night…

…It was just one night anyways…

…How hard could it be?

They were all friends… That was what was going to make this night awesome, because they would all be together.

_Uo…_

_Hana…_

_Yuki… and…_

_Kyo…_

Yes, she was going to have a good time. She tried to keep a cool mind but suddenly warm tears rolled down her cheek. "I can't worry…" She wiped her face as she sat on her bed, her silk white gloves damp with tears.

"Tooooohru?" Shigure called from the bottom of the stairs. "Are you done yet? Everyone is waiting for you…" Before she decided to walk downstairs, it was apparent that she make herself look presentable, preferably in the face.

…Her eyes were irritated and puffy from crying and her cheeks were a tainted pink.

"Yeah…" She sniffed, opening her door. "I'm coming right now." And she was gorgeous with her hair in light curls and her hairband coated in gems.

"…Wow." The group stared as she made her way down the steps in the elegant jeweled blue dress.

"You look awesome Tohru." Uo groped her in shock.

"Yes, very beautiful." Hana nodded slowly.

"I'm very sorry for taking too long. I had trouble with my dress zipping up in the back." She suddenly admitted. Shigure laughed, coming behind her in a gasp.

"Tohru dear, if you were having trouble… I could of helped! Zipping up things are my specialty…"

"Eww you sick bastard!" Kyo roared reaching for his cousin. "I can't believe you said that!" Yuki scoffed and Uo and Hana turned their noses.

"What?…" Shigure laughed. "After all, that is what I'm here for…"

"NO!" Kyo roared again. "You're here to make everyone's life a living hell and you're doing a pretty damn good job too!"

"Aw…Kyo." Shigure sighed., "Calm down a bit. I was joking." The man laughed, sensibly. "You kids be safe now… Okay?"

"We will." Tohru smiled.

"Sure…" Kyo frowned at the man.

The evening turned slowly into a dark night. Momiji and his swinging German date arrived in a limousine to pick up Tohru and the gang. They all left together, everyone but her, with someone for the spring dance. It didn't feel empty like she thought it would though. She didn't look at it like that. More like they were all friends and going to just have fun.

And…

Before they even knew it, they were there. The school was brightly lit up in greens, yellows, and pinks referring to the spring theme the student counsel agreed on. It looked pleasant and since none of them had seen the school decorated like that before, it was very different and almost felt romantic.

"It's too girly." Kyo grumbled, glaring at the pink rosy banners.

"It is not." Yuki frowned. "I'm the one who voted on the themes. It was my idea."

_The Rat's idea huh? _Kyo glared at him. "Then it's ugly…"

"Shut up, you stupid cat. You're ugly…"

"You wanna go, rat boy!"

_Okay? _

Why Yuki and Kyo were calling each other cats and rats was beyond her but, Uo pulled on Kyo and dragged him into the school. "Okay you two, no arguing. Come on, Orange Top…"

"Hey! That's my arm! Quit it!" They could hear Kyo shirking bloody murder. Momiji and his date already went inside as well. Hana blinked at Yuki as he continued to stick by Tohru.

"Y-you go ahead Miss Hanajima, I will catch up with you in a second." Yuki tried to smile but her eyes, oh wow, those eyes were drenched in mysterious eeriness.

"I… will be waiting…" With her voice sounding like death, Hana floated into the school.

Yuki shivered.

"What are you waiting for?" Tohru mumbled. "You should be in there…"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Yuki smiled. "Don't tell me you plan on just standing out here alone. That's no fun."

"Of course I'm not." The brunette giggled lightly, looking at how cute the boy was dressed. Unlike Kyo, Yuki wore a white suit, black shirt and white tie. _What a charming Ying - yang_, Tohru thought. But Yuki still continued to wait until she was ready to go inside.

"Come on, we can go together…" He linked his forearm with hers and lead her inside. The Yuki Fan Club wouldn't like that very much. In fact, Tohru couldn't see how Yuki didn't notice them creeping by the entrance, frowning and grunting.

Tohru let go of Yuki, vastly smiling. "Yuki… go have fun. Don't worry about me…"

He couldn't see why Tohru was acting like this… She almost seemed like she was pushing him away, like she wanted to be alone. Maybe she was sad? Once again he couldn't read her expressions. She hid them so well.

But, he much rather stay with her then , well… stay with Miss Hanajima.

"Did… I do something, Miss Honda?" Yuki bluntly asked, pulling his face into a serious one. "I wouldn't want you to feel badly because of me…"

"Huh? No never Yuki." She shook her head. "Never think that. I just want you to have fun." She acknowledged.

"Yeah but…"

"I am having fun. I won't have fun if you continue to worry about me."

Yuki sighed, smiling lightly. "Okay, fine… maybe we can dance later?"

Tohru saw how the other boy truly meant that and he would have been honored to take her by the hand at anytime to dance with her. That was something that gave her comfort. She could tell that he wanted to help her but how dumb would it be if she told him that she wanted to dance with Kyo and regretted not choosing him for a date.

Not a good idea.

"That sounds great Yuki, thank you. Thank you so much."

He left her at a random table and she watched him meet up with the other kids from the school counsel. She was alone for a awhile. She had time to do her own sulking as she observed everyone dancing with their chosen mate. She sighed.

_This sucks._

Kyo was probably having fun. That was good right?

"Hey you!" A girl called out.

"TOHRU!" Minami Kinoshita snapped as she approached the happy brunette.

The Yuki Fan Club.

"Oh hello." Tohru smiled regardless of what they had to say. She watched as they all three sat down in front of her, all eyes piercing her soul, a failed attempt to scare her.

"We have a bone to pick with you…" Minami roared at her.

"Heh… y-you d-do…?" The brunette blinked, scooting back in her chair.

"Yes. WHY WERE YOU HANGING ALL OVER PRINCE YUKI!" Rika shouted, "Are you guys dating. You better not!"

"Spill it!" Mio yells, "…And it better be a good reason!"

Tohru sat there in fright, hands trembled in her lap. "M-me and Yuki? Of c-course not, I-I mean he's nice and all… b-but…" She nervously tried to finish before they cut her off.

"SILENCE!" Minami exclaimed, "You better say away from him or I'll, _I'll_…!"

"_You'll_ what?" Uo and Hana were standing there. Uo glared at the girls. "You won't touch her. Lift one finger and I'll mess you up."

"We aren't scared of you Yankee!"

"That's enough… you will all get… $%… with electric shocks…" Hana approached them and like the speed of light, the three girls screamed, running off in all directions.

"Are you okay Tohru?" Uo asked, patting her on her head softly. "Those brats think they can just interrogate who they want."

"I'm fine… really." The brunette smiled but noticed Kyo wasn't with her. "Where is Kyo?"

"Ugh, him…" She grumbled then rolled her eyes. "Yeah… he's in a dancing contest right now." She pointed behind them at the green banner that read, _ANNUAL DANCING CONTEST. Ayo, get jiggy wit' it… _

Kyo in a dancing contest? Um…

"…Yeah… I know what your thinking." Uo laughed, reading her friend's expression. "Some guy called him a pansy cus he didn't want to dance. The guy dared him to dance against him… and well, you know how _that _goes…"

"Really?" Tohru jumped up. "Kyo dancing? This is great. I want to see."

"Suit yourself…" Uo walked in front of her and lead her to the dance line. Which was actually called the _Soul Train. _Uo thought that name was inaccurate for the fact that no one here had enough _soul_ to be a half decent dancer.

"Don't you want to watch?" Tohru asked her before her friend walked off.

"Pfft. Are ya kidding me?" Uo mused lightly. "Watch at your own risk…" The blonde warned her before walking away.

Tohru was happy though, she didn't see Kyo yet but soon she could and she would see a side of him that she never thought he had. This was going to be so amazing. Soon the lights dimmed and student voices rooted as the announcer began to speak.

The announcer being Yuki? Oh wow!

_YUKI, YUKI, YUKI!_ Everyone cheered.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" He asked quietly into the mic and just like that the room was quiet to his gentle command. "Welcome to the, now annual, Spring Dance…"

Everyone started clapping and yelling in agreement.

"Now we will start our Annual Dance Competition. Staring with… Haru Sohma?…"

"Hey Yuki…" Haru waved at him from the glowing disco dance floor.

Yuki paused, blinking at the list of competitors before reading it again. "Uhh… Haru Sohma and Kyo… Sohma?"

"Heh… Your going _down_ Haru… Yo, rat boy… _You're next_!" Kyo began rotating his shoulder and popping his neck. _Awe no._ If this is what was going to become of this night, then this could be bad.

_No, what am I saying… This IS going to be bad… maybe WORSE then that, a NIGHTMARE_, Yuki thought.

Then he noticed everyone was staring at him awkwardly. "Ah…" He cleared his throat quickly and averted his gaze. "Um… let the dancing begin." Yuki finally finished but President Takei Makoto nudged him to say his last words.

"Do… I have to?" Yuki sighed when the president nodded.

"Of course you _have _to say it… That's the best part." It was something that only Takei would make up but he assured Yuki, patting him lightly on the back.

"Let the dancing begin…" Yuki grunted. "…And… _get jiggy… wit' it_…" That was so out of line but the audience went wild and then pop music began to play.

Tohru laughed, clapping as well. This was so awesome. She watched Haru walk to middle of the _immense color _disco floor. He was so siked, she could tell. The DJ changed the music to something a bit more his style and the next thing Haru knew, he found himself dancing to _Billie Jean _by _Michael Jackson_. The crowd began to multiply as everyone cheered for the boy.

"What the hell?" Kyo screamed out loud. Yeah, Haru knew the whole dance and happened to hit every pouncing beat. The boy even grabbed his crouch., then taking off his suit jacket and swing it around his head like a buff stripper at a woman's club.

"Dear God, help us all…" Yuki slammed his head into his hand, watching his cousin make a fool out of himself but the students loved him. Haru ended it with a real slick moonwalk that made all the females drool.

"Beat that, you pansy!" Haru yelled at Kyo and the crowd screamed _Haru!_

"I AM NOT A DAMN PANSY!" The orange - haired male screamed back at him. Quickly, another song took its place and it sounded really… well… The opposite of _white_. Kyo's catlike ears twitched, hearing this really strange beat. Sounded like something really old.

_JUMP ON IT, JUMP ON IT, JUMP ON IT, JUMP ON IT, _the song went.

"…_When you dance, listen to the beat before moving. That's what helps me when I start to dance."_ He remembered Tohru saying last night when she was giving him his dance lesson. Unfortunately, Tohru only showed him how to ballroom dance.

The audience began to boo lowly when he didn't start dancing right away. Yeah this really sucked. He didn't wanna do this in the first place, but his ego made him. So what should he do now? He couldn't just forfeit…

"_I… have to do something, his going to make me look like an idiot." _Yuki growled softly, spontaneously jumping off stage. He landed right by Kyo who was still standing there confused. "Stupid cat, just do as I do." The boy commanded swiftly.

With that said, the purple - haired boy began to shake his hips making a sensual square, and going steadily with the beat. Then started to gallop like he was on a imaginary horse in place, swinging his pale arm above his head as if he was lassoing.

What the heck!

"Hey… Yuki… what the hell are you doing?" Kyo blinked twice, seeing his quiet calm cousin act more of a fool then Haru did. Speaking of Haru, he joined in as well and then Momiji. "Just do it…" Yuki sighed, glaring at him to join. Obviously, Yuki knew how stupid he looked or else he would of stopped.

Kyo began following his moves, awkwardly shaking his hips into the sensual square then galloping in place, swinging his arm in the air like a helicopter.

_JUMP ON IT, JUMP ON IT, JUMP ON IT, JUMP ON IT…_

Soon everyone joined in. And it was a JUMP ON IT madness.

"Oh my gawd…" Uo stared at Orange Top and Prince Yuki and died inside. "What the hell are they doing?"

Tohru turned around smiling vastly. "Hehe, they are having fun." The brunette paused to see Saki wasn't with Uo. "Where is Hana?"

"After chasing that dumb fan club, she went outside." Uo sighed. "You know her, she not the partying type."

"Aww."

"Why aren't you out there dancing?"

"Me?" Tohru shook her head nervously, pointing to herself. "Oh no… I couldn't do that."

"Why not? Come on!" Uo grabbed Tohru and headed forth into the writhing dancing bodies. "It will be fun!"

_JUMP ON IT, JUMP ON IT, JUMP ON IT, JUMP ON IT…_

"Please, I don't think this is a good idea…" But she was in the middle now and people bumped into her from all directions. She almost lost her balance but Kyo caught her in time.

"Tohru…" His eyes widened. _Crap! That means she saw the whole thing. Damn it_, he thought angrily to himself. "What are you…"

"Sorry. I was watching when Uo pulled me in the crowd." The brunette answered but she was yanked by him, pulling her out of the crowd again. She could tell he was embarrassed and his face was an outstanding blushing pink.

"Lets go. This place sucks." He commented harshly just as the song ended.

"O-okay." Tohru followed him to the dim gazebo just outside the school.

It was beyond her to why he brought her there but he remained standing as she began to sit down. And there was thick silence. He didn't seem like himself. Even though she could tell he was having fun, at the same time, he was keeping something bottled deep inside.

She finally spoke, breaking the silence between them. "You know, you are a really good dancer."

"Like hell, I am not…" Kyo sighed, knowing she would bring that up. "That damn Yuki stole all the fun. I think he's the one that you should be sayin that can dance well."

Yes, Yuki was hilarious tonight. She didn't think that Yuki would do something like that. Yuki always talked about how shy and non - talkative he was but that was a complete contrast to how he acted tonight. "I think he didn't want you to be embarrassed."

"So he joins and makes us both look like idiots?… _Damn rat_."

"I guess so." Tohru giggled, assuming it was a _love hate _thing and only Yuki himself could explain it. "But you guys were great. It really made me feel better."

"Feel better?" Kyo glared at her. "So you were feeling bad to begin with?" It was just like Shigure told him earlier today. Of course he didn't need a bonehead like Shigure to tell him that something was wrong with Tohru. He knew that she was feeling bad because she didn't have a date and he wanted to make things right.

…and it wasn't JUST that.

He wanted to tell her how he truly felt as well.

"I mean… I was feeling sad but I'm ok now. Thank you so much for…" She began to say but he shunned her flaring his ruby eyes at her.

"I didn't do anything." Kyo frowned. "So stop saying thank you all the time."

"Oh but you did." Tohru nodded. "You made me laugh with all your dancing. It was really cool."

"If by cool you mean idiotic then… I understand."

"Nooo, I mean cool as in awesome!" She giggled again, longer this time while Kyo sighed. He loved that goofy smile of hers. It was just soo… goofy?

"This is what you wanted right?"

"Huh?" The brunette blinked at him. "What I wanted?"

Kyo blinked, taking a deep breath. Maybe if he ran his words together it would come out much quicker.

Or not.

"Eh, I mean… who did you want… If you didn't say Momiji at the time we asked you, then who would you pick out of me and Yuki? I suppose it doesn't matter now. But it's bothering me to death." He stared up into the starry night sky then brought his face down to see that Tohru stopped smiling.

"Eh never mind, drop it. You don't have tell me." And if she wasn't going to tell him then he would leave it alone forever and take it to his grave.

But she did move her lips, though she wasn't staring at him, he knew she had to say something. "Kyo, I think from the very beginning I wanted you for a date…"

Ah, the truth came out.

Kyo turned around. Now, he was blushing more then ever. "Really?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I think part of me wanted to tell you and the other part of me was afraid of the outcome."

"Oh… I see." What was he waiting for? Should he say it now? Would she feel the same way? "You know, I told you that you can afford to get mad and tell people off. Kinda stand up for yourself."

"I know…"

"Well you could of told that Yuki that you wanted to go with me." But Tohru wouldn't do that. She rather suffer then to see others suffer and feel badly. She wouldn't want to see suffer over her poor actions. Of course this wasn't a poor action. It wasn't serious…

Just a looking for a date and she treated it like it was something enormous. She wouldn't change. That's how she always thought. It's how she functioned and he loved her just like that. Kyo sighed again, setting next to her finally.

"Tohru…?"

"Kyo… I love you."

"What?" Seems like she already said it for him. The orange - haired boy whipped to her, feeling his heart stop. "You… what?"

Now she was tearing a bit. She took a gloved hand and wiped it. "I said, I love you."

Kyo bit his lip, trying to read her expression. "No way…" Kyo mumbled softly. "You can't love me… cus I…" But that's that he wanted right? He wanted to love her and be loved by her. So what the hell was he saying?

"I do love you. I wanted to tell you for so long as well." She jolted up to hug him. Tears escaped her as she continuously began to grab him. "I care so much about you… and…"

"Um…" He thought, hesitating. _What are you waiting for you idiot… say it damn it._ He grew impatient with himself but she didn't let go.

"I…love you too?" He admitted awkwardly. And that came out quicker and easier."… I can't really describe it so don't ask for a explanation."

"It's fine." She didn't care. This feeling she had was not like her but somehow she wasn't alarmed by it at all. But as she thought about it, all the drama she went through to get here. To talk with him and to understand him finally paid off.

…Then they realized something else, as they moved away from each other … Kyo didn't even transform?

"Kyo?" She whispered, though he said nothing in return.

…Was the curse broken?

* * *

_AN: Whew, you guys made it! Yeah told you it was long. It was 12 pages and that's a lot for this story. Since the other PARTS are like 3 - 5 pages. I had much fun writing this. This is such a good anime and good manga but I didn't get far in the manga. But I will now. _

_Oh and the songs that I used were, Michael Jackson - Billie Jean and Sugar Hill - Apache (Jump On It) This one was used on Fresh Prince of Bel - Air I thought it would histerical! (btw I know Yuki and Kyo wouldn't dance like that. But we can all imagine right?) _

_The ending is not supposed to copy the manga but I wanted to have a similar ending with breaking the curse. That's something that a reader wouldn't expect in something like this, right? I hope not. Hehe, so if you like? Or no like? _

_Pleaseeeeee review. This the last PART and I would like to know what you guys think as a whole. Thank you for the reviews in the past! _

_Oh and if you don't wanna Review, tell me, Which one was your favorite PART of the fic! Vote on my profile! Thanks! MUAH!_


End file.
